KLAW: Rebooted
by Kaleb Yin
Summary: Leave the you of yesterday behind, it has no place in this world. You aren't a leech, you're a giver. Unbreakable oaths and unbreakable bonds. Skin like a shield to the words of the wicked. we are the heroes of yesterdays ashes, here borne in a new dawns rise.
1. Prologue 1

**Hello all and welcome to a reboot of my rwby fanfic, i know things may seem a bit sstrange at first but everything will be explained in due time. anyway i hope you enjoy this, dont forget to review and ill do my best to take all criticism into account, have a lovely day!**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own RWBY or its characters, only the oc's i created**

* * *

_Dodge_ , _slash, pivot, block._

The boy grunted as he twisted his body and blade, defending uselessly against his unseen attacker, unable to use his eyes in the complete darkness that had enveloped him.

 _Twist, duck, sweep, pull away._

He launched back, bringing his sword in front of him in case the attacker countered.

 _Block, thrust, uppercut, spin_

He felt the wind rush by him, spinning his body like a tornado and smirking as he felt his attack connect.

 _Finish it._

He growls lightly, quickly bringing his sword down before the attacker could recover, letting the edge rest on their chest. With that he ripped off the blindfold, smirking down at his teacher.

"Well summer, it looks llike I win." He smirks down at his teacher, sheathing his sword on his back and holding out a hand to her. She was blonde, with red streaks all throughout her hair, and a fair complexion with beautiful silver eyes. She took his hand with her own, pulling herself up and smiling to him...before throwing him over her shoulder and planting a knee to his chest.

"Eh, im still better than ya kid, trust me." She chuckles, removing herself from her place on top of him and brushing her hair out of her face. She dusted off her uniform, a simple white tunic with a red corset, as well as some grey cargo pants that were tucked into her boots, with a white flowing cloak to finish it off. He grunts a bit, getting up off the ground with a roll of his eyes and stretching out before speaking.

"So, do you think I'm ready?" His voice was filled with hope, but also worry as he looked anywhere but her eyes, waiting for his teachers judgement. She perked up, looking at him before a small smirk grew on her lips. "Kid, you're as ready as I can ever make ya, now go pack your things, you leave for beacon in a week...Kaleb." With that she flickered and disappeared, a silhouette of white rose petals left in her wake.


	2. Prologue 2

**i return with another chapter! i really hope you like it, my editors and i are working really hard on them! remember to please review and post your criticisms so i can become a better writer to put out better content for you all!**

* * *

disclaimer: i dont own rwby, if i did white rose would be canon

The woman panted softly as she struck outward, swinging the small blade and hooking the pole, then spun around it and kicked one of the men. She gasped for breath, glaring at the five men.

"You boys really don't know who you're dealing with do you, I guess i'll just have to teach you a lesson!" She runs at one, the heel of a leather boot planting itself on his face as she sweeped her blades outward in an attempt to keep the other attackers at bay.

As she landed one of the men swung at her with a lead pipe, knocking her back and dizzying her as two others went in with knives. She spat out blood and glared at the one who had bashed her with the pipe, quickly slicing the pipe in half. She then raised her leg up and kicked him three times, once in the head, once in the chest, and once in the stomach, before bringing her other boot up into his face and backflipping off of him. As he stumbed back he knocked into two of the others, dazing them all and giving her a chance to deal with the other two.

She smirked when suddenly she lifted up the miniature polearms, scythe blades folding in as the top of the rod opens up and two shotgun blasts fire out, knocking the two back. She looked at the wall, running up one and vaulting to the other, repeating this process until she was up pretty high, then spreading out her bat wings and launching to another, smaller building and gliding until she landed on the roof.

She looked back, seeing the five men confusedly looking around and chuckled, before grunting out a few words. "Note to self, no more shortcuts down the alleyways, muggers are getting much more brave if they're attacking hunters in training.." With that she bolted, unwilling to let them notice her in case they decided to look up.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay! just so you know how im pplanning to do this story i'll go ahead and explain. my current plan is to upload twice a week, maybe once if its a biiig chapter, and i will probably have intermission breaks at the end of big events in the story, just for a little respite.**


	4. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys its the author...sorry i havent been updating but things have gotten hectic recently soi'm unfortunately really busy. i promise i'll get back to uploading soon just please bear with me alright? thanks, author, out.**


	5. Prologue 3

Anya didn't know why this was happening, nor did she care that much the reason, she just knew she had to stop it. there were 5 of them, each holding different positions. they were obviously afraid, it was their first job maybe? either way, the girl in the blonde twintails was about to make their first, their last.

she took her chance when they all had their back turned, what fools. she jumped up and drew her weapon, sanguine oath unfolding into its battle axe form which she quickly used to cut him down, quite possibly putting him in the hospital for a while with how bad that leg looks. she spun it around, planting it into the floor and firing three rounds, the men now having noticed her and come to act accordingly.

she vaults over her pole axe and does a front flip in the air that converts into a drop kick that landed square on the first one's head, using the momentum to launch forward and whip around, twisting and slamming the side of her foot into his skull. three out of five down.

she drops into a low stance as she looks at the last two, then they run at her. she grins and ducks under a punch, slamming an elbow into his solar plexus and then following up with a punch to the face. she then spins around and brings her foot up in a roundhouse kick, knocking the other away. when this happens she walks over and clonks him on the side of the head, knocking him out.

after all this was through she took the money she had gotten out of the bank, and walked out the door. 

* * *

**Hello everyone thanks for bearing with me through that, i just woke up at 5 am for you guys so you better appreciate it XD. anyway here is the third prologue of the characters that make up team KLAW, and i cant wait to do the last, so excited!**


End file.
